User Equipment (UE), such as mobile phones, mobile computers, and similar devices, may connect to a network via a base station, an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) node B (eNB), and/or similar devices. Communications between the network and the UE may transition through periods of increased activity and periods of minimal activity. During periods of minimal activity, the network may release the connection to the UE and associated network resources, which may allow such network resources to be allocated to other UEs and allow the UE to save battery power.
Users of modern UEs are increasingly utilizing applications, such as social networking, geolocation, online games, etc., which may require signaling on a more frequent timescale than was typical of traditional UE to network communications. Consistent signaling triggered by such applications may create increased network traffic from a UE, which may result in increased battery power usage by that UE. When multiple UEs engage in such consistent signaling at a given time, the resulting constant traffic may result in a so called signaling storm, which may over employ network resources and may result in loss of connectivity and/or poor quality connectivity across the network.